A French Family Christmas
by Starclone
Summary: What happens when Paris wants to buy her father a present for Christmas? Reviews are much appreciated.


Paris always loved Christmas. Ever since she was a little girl she loved looking at decorated trees and freshly fallen snow. This year she was finally old enough to buy a present for her father. She had given him gifts before, but they were mainly homemade drawings that stayed on the fridge until next Christmas. This year she wanted to get France something spectacular. She had been saving her money since last year, putting aside whatever she could and keeping her eyes open for stray coins on the ground. Now she had plenty of money to spend; she just needed to find a perfect gift for France.

After taking a bus to the city, she began to wander the shops. She thought about what France liked. He enjoyed music, sketching, and cooking. She found plenty of items that could work, but none of them really stuck out to Paris as the perfect present. Then, she entered a petite little gift shop. It contained fewer items, but they were of greater value. It was there that she saw the perfect gift for her father.

It was sitting on a shelf in the back of the store, looking like it hadn't been touched for centuries. Paris gazed in wonder at the magnificent glass rose. The petals were individually crafted, each one vibrant red and capable of catching sunlight. The stem was also glass, shimmering an emerald green color. Her father loved roses, and this one would last forever. Paris gently picked it up off the shelf. There were some cobwebs, like nobody had even bothered to look at it since it was first put in the store. But now Paris was buying it, and at the register she found that it was priced quite reasonably. In another store she picked out some blue wrapping paper and a box. She raced home with her newfound treasure, wrapping it in her room and storing it under her bed.

Two days later Paris awoke with renewed excitement. She went downstairs to find that Finland had already stopped by, leaving presents from the other nations. France was in the kitchen, humming a light Christmas tune. Paris quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around her dad's strong shoulders. France yelped, and then turned around, smiling after he saw his daughter. "Bonjour, ma chérie", he said, giving her a quick kiss on my forehead. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Bonjour père". She helped finish making breakfast, and after they ate they sat in the living room. They decided to open their presents to each other last.

France opened a gift from Britain, and found a box full of military clothes with a letter saying, 'I thought these might be useful." Both France and Paris laughed, knowing that France would never wear the stuffy uniforms. Paris got a stuffed kitten from China, and with it, a note saying, "I think you're even cuter than this kitty." Paris blushed, hiding the card from France. After opening plenty of other gifts, it was time to exchange their own. France waited for Paris to get her present (In her excitement she forgot it in her room). She gave the neatly wrapped box to her father, and watched as his expression turned to one of surprise as he saw the glass rose sitting in the box. He carefully pulled it out, studying it as it caught the light from the window. When the light hit the rose just right it bathed the room it vibrant reds and greens. France set the rose back in the box and looked at his daughter in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Paris looked at her father nervously.

"Paris… I love it. It's beautiful" He smiled at her, and then pulled her into a tight embrace. Then, he pulled out a pale purple box, and handed it to Paris. She took the small parcel from her father, and cautiously opened it. Inside was a necklace; a silver chain with a pair of angel wings on the end. It looked slightly rusted in some places, but it was still gorgeous. "C'est magnifique, father. Where on earth did you get it?" France gazed at his hands in lap. "I've had that necklace for longer than I care to remember. I had one of the most talented silversmiths make it for me. It was supposed to be a present for Jeanne, but the night I planned to give it to her was the night she was captured." Paris felt her breath stop for a moment. She had no idea how special this was to France, and she wasn't sure she deserved it. Paris began to hand the box back to her father. "You should keep it if it means that much to you." France smiled, and shook his head.

"No Paris. I want you to have it. Jeanne is gone and there's nothing I can do about it. But now I have somebody else in my life I can love. It will mean as much to me to see you wear it as it would have to see Jeanne wear it. "And with that he lifted the necklace out of the box and fixed it around Paris' neck. He then wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"Joyeux noël, Paris. "

"Joyeux noël, père. "

**Yay! I hope you guys liked this one. I was feeling festive so I decided to write a fanfic with my favorite family. Please review! **


End file.
